Le Désir Enfoui de Severus Rogue
by Fairyteyla
Summary: Durant sa première année à Poudlard, Harry Potter découvre l'existence du Miroir du Risèd. Peu de gens savent pourtant qu'en ce soir de décembre, une autre personne s'est à son tour regardée dans le Miroir. Un oneshot sur le bonheur et le chagrin de pouvoir contempler un rêve brisé, une illusion déçue... Severus/Lily forever...


_Bonjour, je tiens à partager avec vous ce petit-oneshot. Il pourrait parfaitement être intégré dans le roman 'Harry Potter à l'Ecole des Sorciers'. La scène se déroule après que Harry ait découvert le Miroir du Risèd, pendant les vacances de Noël. Je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous une agréable lecture…_

_**Le Désir Enfoui de Severus Rogue**_

C'était un soir de pleine lune, en ce mois de décembre, à Poudlard. Le château sommeillait et seul un bruit léger de pas dans les couloirs venait troubler cette apparente tranquillité .

Le professeur Rogue était en train de terminer son tour de garde et il ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle n'avait pas été tourmentée. Poudlard était en proie à une grande agitation et l'école n'était plus aussi sûre qu'autrefois. Le professeur de potions savait très bien que l'arrivée d'Harry Potter n'y était pas étrangère. Les nombreux 'accidents' qui avaient eu lieu, depuis le début de l'année, avaient contraint tous les enseignants à effectuer à tour de rôle une surveillance dans les couloirs, chaque nuit, afin d'épauler au mieux le pauvre Rusard. Ce Cracmol ne serait même pas de taille à affronter un misérable lutin de Cornouailles.

Il était deux heures du matin. Severus Rogue avait eu fort à faire. Depuis le soir d'Halloween, où un troll avait été introduit dans l'école, il ne lâchait plus le professeur Quirell d'une semelle. Il n'avait rien perdu de ses aptitudes d'ancien Mangemort et il avait l'art de se dissimuler pour traquer le piètre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. En dépit de l'attitude mal assurée et d'une timidité aggravée par un bégaiement prononcé, qu'affichait le jeune enseignant, Rogue n'était pas naïf. Il avait accumulé assez de preuves tout au long des derniers mois pour le confondre et ce soir-là, il avait eu la certitude que Quirell avait amené à Poudlard une force malfaisante avec lui. Une force que Rogue ne connaissait que trop bien et qui avait autrefois tout détruit sur son passage.

Il décida de passer une dernière fois là où il avait surpris Quirell en train de se promener dans les couloirs, peu de temps auparavant, avant de passer le relais au professeur Mac Gonagall. Il l'avait arrêté et l'avait confronté. Le jeune homme avait joué l'innocent et feint d'être pris d'une grande frayeur, face à l'attitude brutale de son collègue qui l'avait plaqué contre le mur. Rogue n'avait pas été dupe et avait bien vu luire dans les yeux de Quirell une once de défi qui n'avait rien à voir avec de la peur. Ce dernier avait beau le nier de tout son cœur, le professeur de potions savait qu'il revenait de la Forêt Interdite. La preuve en était de l'odeur de pin, d'humus et d'une senteur âcre que Rogue pouvait mettre en corrélation avec les deux licornes qu'Hagrid, le garde-chasse, avait retouvées égorgées, en à peine l'espace d'un mois.

Arrivé sur les lieux, il s'arrêta net, en entendant une porte grincer sur ses gonds. Son instinct d'espion lui dicta de se cacher au détour d'un couloir. Il ne fut qu'à moitié surpris de voir Dumbledore, accompagné de Potter, sortir de la pièce. Après un dernier mot échangé, le garçon se camoufla dans une cape d'invisibilité et sembla prendre le chemin des dortoirs de Griffondor, tandis que le vieux directeur repartait dans la direction opposée.

Rogue pesta en lui-même. Il avait vu juste, une fois de plus. Il avait soupçonné le garçon d'être entré en possession de cette cape. Cette fichue cape que ce maudit James Potter aimait autrefois utiliser pour lui faire de mauvaises farces, durant leur scolarité. James Potter et Sirius Black, ces deux prétentieux, qui adoraient se vanter, auprès de leurs amis de connaître les moindres recoins de Poudlard, ainsi que la couleur des caleçons de Severus Prince Rogue.

Il avait bien suspecté une présence, lorsqu'il avait menacé Quirell et il savait à présent que l'héritier de James Potter avait assisté à la scène. Pourtant à cet instant-là, il avait jugé plus important de menacer son collègue, plutôt que 'le garçon qui a survécu'.

Rogue était à présent seul. Les tableaux somnolaient, les statues étaient inanimées et il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'une lueur de Peeves dans les parages. Il s'avança vers la porte que Dumbledore avait refermée à l'aide d'un sortilège basique. Il était pris de curiosité. Que renfermait cette pièce pour que Potter et lui s'y soient retrouvés, en plein milieu de la nuit ?

Il s'approcha de la lourde porte en bois qui caractérisait les salles de classe de Poudlard. Depuis dix ans qu'il y enseignait, il n'était jamais entré ici. Il pouvait se vanter de bien connaître la majeure partie du château et de ses passages secrets, notamment grâce à ses sept années d'études où il avait passé quelques temps à espionner Potter et ses maraudeurs, dans le but de les voir mettre en retenue ou bien qu'un professeur retire des points à Griffondor. Pourtant, la preuve en était ce soir-là, qu'il n'avait pas encore exploré tous les endroits possibles.

« Alohomora… chuchota-t-il. »

La porte grinça légèrement sur ses gonds. Rogue entra furtivement dans la pièce et seul le bruissement de sa robe de sorcier d'un noir de jais put le distinguer d'un spectre.

La salle était vide et ses murs de pierre étaient à nu. Les hautes fenêtres aux allures de meurtrières laissaient passer la lumière de cette nuit d'hiver glaciale où la lune entière éclairait la terre, comme en plein jour.

La seule chose qui attira l'attention du professeur de potions fut un grand drap blanc tendu sur ce qui ressemblait à un meuble. Ce n'était sans doute pas un hasard si ce vieux fou de Dumbledore et le fis de James Potter s'étaient retrouvés ici et la présence de de ce qui se trouvait là n'était sans doute pas une simple coïncidence.

Par précaution, Rogue sortit sa baguette magique. Il prit dans son autre main un pan du drap et d'un geste vif, il dévoila ce que le tissu dissimulait. Il fut surpris de découvrir qu'il s'agissait d'un miroir. Il était d'une grandeur impressionnante, plus haut qu'un homme et assez large. Le cadre était doré à l'or fin et portait de nombreuses runes. Il brillait sous les rayons de lune. Mais ce qui l'intrigua le plus était l'inscription sur le fronton.

_Riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej _

Rogue n'eut pourtant pas de difficulté à la déchiffrer.

_Je ne montre pas ton visage mais de ton cœur le désir_

Il allait s'apprêter à recouvrir le miroir pour ne pas y voir son reflet. Il détestait cela. Il ne supportait pas de se voir, de voir ce qu'il était devenu, sous l'influence du mage noir, depuis ce jour funeste, où il s'était rendu à Godric's Hollow et qu'il avait perdu la seule raison qu'il avait de vivre. Et pourtant, il ne sut pourquoi mais, cette fois-ci, son regard se porta sur ce que lui renvoyait le miroir.

Face à ce qu'il vit, il se redressa. Un frisson lui parcourut tout le corps et il lâcha sa baguette qui s'écrasa au sol.

Ce miroir n'avait de l'apparence que le nom et Severus Rogue comprit enfin ce que signifiait l'inscription.

« Lily… murmura-t-il, dans un sanglot étouffé. »

A la place de son reflet, une magnifique jeune femme se tenait debout. De longs cheveux roux tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Ils encadraient son visage au teint d'albâtre. Elle portait une longue robe blanche, ornée de dentelle.

Face à lui, se trouvait Lily Evans dans toute la splendeur de sa jeunesse et elle lui souriait…

Elle était encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs. Ses souvenirs qu'il avait mis en fiole et qu'il faisait revivre chaque soir, lorsqu'il plongeait sa tête dans la Pensine qu'il gardait précieusement cachée dans son bureau. Les instants qu'il avait partagés seul avec elle…

Lily ne lui avait jamais souri comme cela, depuis qu'elle s'était amourachée de cet imbécile de Potter.

Severus s'approcha lentement du miroir et le sourire de Lily s'étirait à mesure que la distance qui les séparait s'amenuiser. Il était attiré par ce reflet comme un marin par le chant d'une sirène. Et quelle sirène en réalité…

Il leva une main tremblante vers elle. De son côté, Lily exécuta le même mouvement mais d'une manière assurée. La main de Severus se heurta à la froideur de la glace mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il détaillait chaque parcelle de la peau de l'apparition. Il voulait tout enregistrer dans sa mémoire, ne rien oublier de cet instant car cela faisait longtemps qu'il se serait damné pour vivre pareil moment.

Puis son regard finit par se perdre dans les yeux couleur émeraude de la jeune femme. Elle ne cillait pas et l'observait avec affection. Avec amour, osa-t-il même penser.

« Lily, pardonne-moi pour tout… »

Soudain, la culpabilité de Severus Rogue tomba de tout son poids sur ses épaules et il baissa les yeux. Ses membres se mirent à trembler de plus en plus et ses jambes ne furent plus en mesure de le porter. Il tomba au sol, sa main glissant le long du miroir, sans se soucier de la douleur qui irradiait de ses genoux meurtris par le froid de la pierre. Celle de son cœur était cent fois plus grande.

Une sensation étrange monta de sa poitrine jusque vers sa gorge et la bulle de chagrin qu'il essayait de contenir explosa en mille morceaux et se répandit dans tout son être. Les larmes se mirent à lui brouiller la vision de la femme qu'il avait aimée si profondément, si intensément et elles coulèrent en silence le long de ses joues blafardes et de son nez crochu qui lui avait valu tant d'humiliation de la part de ses camarades de classe.

A genoux devant Lily, il se mit à répéter cette phrase à la manière d'un mantra. Peut-être espérait-il ainsi qu'une force supérieure finirait par lui accordait le pardon que lui-même n'arrivait pas à se permettre ?

Il était aux pieds de cette apparition, agenouillé comme un pèlerin en prière devant une relique sacrée.

« Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie. Si seulement les rôles avaient pu être échangés, je me serai sacrifié pour toi… »

Au bout d'un long moment, ses larmes finirent par se tarir. Il n'avait plus versé de larmes, depuis dix ans. Son cœur s'était asséché, après avoir tant pleuré, dans cette chambre d'enfant à Godric's Hollow, en tenant fermement contre lui le corps sans vie de Lily Evans Potter.

Il osa enfin relever la tête, espérant même à contrecœur, que le fantôme de Lily ne soit plus auprès de lui. Elle était là cependant. Elle n'avait pas bougé mais elle n'était plus seule. L'homme qui se tenait face à lui était loin de ressembler à celui qu'il était devenu. Severus Rogue se reconnut, oui, mais son reflet n'avait rien à voir avec l'homme qu'il était. Le Severus Rogue qui se tenait à côté de Lily n'avait pas les cheveux gras. Son teint radieux était bien loin de cette pâleur maladive qui caractérisait le professeur de potions, à force de rester cloitré dans son cachot. Le Severus du miroir répétait les mêmes gestes que lui mais avec une grâce qu'il ne possédait pas. Ils se relevèrent tous deux.

Le vrai Severus détailla son homonyme qui avait la chance d'être à côté de celle qui était la plus belle femme du monde magique. Il portait une robe de sorcier élégante d'un vert sombre qui le seyait parfaitement. Celle-ci n'avait à voir avec les vêtements noirs qu'il portait constamment et qui lui avait fait la réputation, parmi les élèves mais aussi le corps enseignant, d'oiseau de mauvais augure. Et le pire de tout était qu'il souriait. Or Rogue n'avait plus souri, depuis le jour où il avait vu Lily sortir de la maison Griffondor, au bras de James Potter, peu de temps après leur dispute où il l'avait traitée de 'Sang-de-Bourbe', brisant à jamais une amitié qui aurait pu s'épanouir en quelque chose de plus grand.

Le Faux-Rogue n'arrêtait pas de tourner un regard, empli de l'amour le plus profond, vers Lily et Severus dut se rendre à l'évidence que lui aussi la regardait ainsi.

Elle posa alors sa tête sur l'épaule de son reflet. Seul, dans cette pièce, il aurait tant aimé sentir le poids de cette étreinte sur son propre corps. Il voyait qu'elle l'enlaçait par la taille. Sachant que son geste serait inutile, il ne put toutefois s'empêcher de lever une main, comme le faisait son reflet, là où aurait dû se trouver le visage de sa bien-aimée, pour lui caresser les cheveux. Mais, il ne se passa que ce qu'il avait prévu : sa main n'attrapa rien d'autre que l'air froid de la nuit.

Les larmes coulèrent à nouveau, silencieusement. Il avait face à lui un rêve brisé. Un rêve que même le plus puissant des mages noirs ne pourrait exaucer : s'il avait épousé Lily Evans, c'était ainsi qu'ils auraient été…

Enfin, comme un ultime pied de nez au chagrin qui s'emparait de lui, le reflet du miroir vacilla et se mit à onduler comme si on avait jeté un caillou dans un lac. Lorsque l'image reprit sa netteté, ils n'étaient plus deux mais trois. Le vrai Rogue, saisi, fit un pas en arrière mais son reflet, cette fois-ci, ne le suivit pas. Celui-ci et Lily semblaient avoir un peu vieilli mais ils affichaient toujours un air de pur bonheur. Entre deux, se tenait un petit garçon. Il devait avoir à peu près l'âge d'Harry Potter et la seule chose qu'il avait en commun avec lui était ses yeux, aussi intenses que ceux de Lily. Alors Severus comprit qui était l'enfant qu'il avait sous les yeux. Les cheveux aussi noirs qu'un corbeau, le teint assez pâle mais le visage d'une beauté un peu mystique, aucunes lunettes, ni cicatrice… il avait devant lui le fils qu'il n'aurait jamais. Un fils vêtu d'un uniforme d'écolier, portant le blason de Griffondor et non de Serpentard…

Etouffé par le chagrin, devant cette vision idyllique qui ne pourrait jamais se réaliser, Severus se laissa tomber par terre et s'assit la tête dans les mains. Il ne saurait dire combien de temps il resta ainsi. Il fut extirpé de sa peine, lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir lentement. D'un bond, il se releva et s'essuya maladroitement son visage mouillé avec le revers de sa manche. Le portrait de famille qu'il avait sous les yeux n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et ils étaient toujours là, tous les trois, à le regarder en souriant.

Severus se retourna vers la porte et Dumbledore s'avança silencieusement près de lui, l'air neutre.

« - Je vois que vous êtes plus incorrigible que le jeune Harry, Severus, lui dit-il, d'un ton qu'il voulait léger.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Rogue. C'est vous qui avez enchanté ce miroir ? Est-ce une farce de mauvais goût ?

- Mon cher Severus, il y a des sujets sur lesquels même moi je n'ose pas rire. Non, vous avez devant vous le Miroir du Risèd.

- Je croyais que c'était un mythe.

- Il y a des choses réelles et tangibles qui existent depuis si longtemps que l'on finit par oublier qu'elles étaient vraies. C'est ainsi que les histoires deviennent des contes, des contes des légendes et des légendes des mythes. Il y a très longtemps que le Miroir se trouve à Poudlard. Je l'y ai fait entrer, il y a de nombreuses années. Je l'ai sorti de sa cache. Nous y placerons la Pierre Philosophale à l'abri.

- Qui d'autre est au courant ?

- Uniquement les directeurs des maisons : Minerva, Pomona, Filius, moi et maintenant vous.

- Et quand comptiez-vous m'en informer?

- Maintenant, lui répondit Dumbledore d'un air impassible.

- Je suis directeur de Serpentard. Vous auriez dû m'instruire de cela bien avant ! Pourquoi me laisser à l'écart ? Auriez-vous peur que je me laisse tenter de revenir vers le mage noir ? Aviez-vous peur de moi pour ne pas me révéler votre plan ? S'énerva Rogue.

- J'ai toute confiance en vous, Severus, n'ayez aucune crainte là-dessus, répondit le Directeur avec le plus grand calme.

- Je l'espère bien. Car s'il faut se méfier de quelqu'un, il s'agit de Quirell. Il dégage quelque chose de néfaste. Il n'est plus le même depuis son voyage en Albanie. Je l'ai surpris, pendant ma ronde. Il revenait de la Forêt Interdite. Il nourrit la chose qu'il habite en son sein avec du sang de licorne ! Je lui ai fait sous-entendre que je connaissais son secret, qu'il ferait mieux de choisir le bon camp et l'ai ramené à ses appartements. Peut-être me suis-je trop emporté, je pense qu'il risque d'user de plus de prudence et d'astuce. Il essayera de contrer notre vigilance. Il se doutait déjà de moi, lorsque je l'ai arrêté le soir d'Halloween…

- Vous n'avez pas à vous justifier, Severus. Contrairement à beaucoup de monde, je sais très bien vers qui va votre loyauté. Vous me l'avez largement prouvé, depuis la mort de James et Lily et je crains malheureusement qu'avec le retour de Lord Voldemort, je risque de vous en demander encore beaucoup. Non, si je n'ai pas voulu vous exposer l'existence du Miroir, c'était pour d'autres raisons. J'ai peut-être agi à tort. Je voulais juste vous épargner le reflet qu'il vous renverrait.

- Ce n'est pas à vous de juger ce qu'il est bon pour moi ou pas. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être materné. Je ne suis pas votre petit protégé Potter. »

Dumbledore regarda Severus avec attention. Le professeur de potions espérait que l'obscurité relative de la salle cacherait au vieux sorcier ses larmes séchées et ses yeux rougis. Le directeur soupira profondément et esquissa un léger sourire.

« Le miroir du Risèd est un objet très dangereux. Que l'on soit doté de bonnes intentions ou non, cela ne changent rien. Les hommes vils y verront leur désir de richesse, de pouvoir… tandis que les hommes bons y verront la tendresse et l'amour. Cependant, beaucoup oublient que l'amour sous certaines formes peut se montrer plus puissant et destructeur que la plus grande des magies noires. »

Le professeur Rogue comprit alors que Dumbledore avait raison. Son regard se posa à nouveau sur le reflet du Miroir, avec un regret et une amertume qui lui rongeaient le cœur et l'âme.

« - Je ne vous dirai pas la même chose que j'ai conté à Harry tout à l'heure, en le délogeant de cette pièce, Severus. Vous êtes adulte et murement au courant des risques inhérents face à ce genre d'objets. Je le ferai déplacer demain dans la cache du troisième étage gardée par Touffu.

- Puis-je rester encore quelques instants ?murmura Rogue, tel un condamné à mort demandant un sursis.

- Qui suis-je pour vous en empêcher ? »

Dumbledore s'avança vers le miroir et comme Severus, auparavant, il passa la main sur la glace.

« - J'ai perdu bien du temps à le contempler. Il n'est pas bon de se complaire dans des rêves et encore moins quand il s'agit de rêves brisés. Le Miroir du Risèd peut se révéler encore plus dangereux que la pierre de résurrection du conte de Beedle le Barde.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez ou plutôt qui y avez-vous vu ? demanda Severus, en continuant d'admirer son étrange reflet dans le Miroir du Risèd. »

Dumbledore détailla Rogue, par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune et lui sourit franchement.

« Je m'y suis vu avec une bonne vieille paire de chaussettes en laine ! »

Severus ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un léger rictus sur les lèvres.

« - Albus, cela a peut-être fonctionné avec cet imbécile de Potter mais ça ne marche pas avec moi.

- Bonne nuit, Severus, répondit Dumbledore, simplement. Et promettez-moi de ne pas veiller trop tard. »

Ce dernier ne lui répondit pas. Il entendit Dumbledore refermer la porte derrière lui avec un sortilège. Il était à nouveau seul. Il ramassa alors par terre sa baguette magique qu'il n'avait pas encore récupérée, lui qui d'habitude ne s'en séparait jamais. Il fit apparaître une simple chaise et s'y installa pour contempler, pendant quelques temps encore, ce portrait de famille qui n'existerait jamais que dans son cœur.

Comment un simple mot, une simple insulte avait-elle pu bouleverser à jamais sa vie et faire mourir tant de personnes ? Il ne saurait jamais se l'expliquer. La seule chose dont il était certain, c'était que tout aurait pu être différent.

Il savait très bien qu'il veillerait jusqu'à l'aube. Peut-être même s'endormirait-il sur cette chaise et qu'au matin le Miroir ne serait déjà plus là. Il reprendrait alors le cours normal de sa vie, en continuant à espionner Quirell, en se faisant un malin plaisir de croiser Potter et Weasley dans les couloirs et de trouver n'importe quel prétexte pour leur donner une retenue ou retirer des points à Griffondor.

Malgré l'évidence de sa pitoyable existence, Severus Rogue se mit à sourire à travers ses larmes. Il ne pouvait le dire autrement mais cette nuit, il avait été heureux. Heureux d'avoir effleuré du bout des doigts ce rêve inaccessible, le reflet de son désir enfoui…

_**Disclaimers : Les personnages de « Harry Potter » sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling.**_

**INFOS :**** Retrouvez-moi sur Facebook sur ma nouvelle page « Fairyteyla » pour partager l'avancée de mes **fics**, les news, les photos, etc… Likez et partagez.**

**J'espère vous avoir ému avec ce one-shot, tout comme moi j'ai été touché de l'écrire. Pour moi, Severus Rogue est le plus beau personnage de cette saga, grâce à son extraordinaire complexité. Je voulais lui rendre hommage ici.**

**J'espère que vous me laisserez une petite review au passage. J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez.**


End file.
